


little slice of heaven

by birdycurtains



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diners, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Precious Peter Parker, Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, mentioned Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdycurtains/pseuds/birdycurtains
Summary: Everything after ca:cw is canceled, and everyone eventually reconciles and Peter and Bucky are in a long term relationship.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Kudos: 64





	little slice of heaven

It was quiet in the diner, nothing but the low mumblings of the conversation between the couple at the counter and the occasional loud splash of a car driving through a puddle outside.

Bucky could pick up on the slow beat and warbles of a song that can’t be from this decade playing from the rundown jukebox anchored on the checkered tile floor, and so could Peter, from the way his foot lazily tapped to the beat when he recognized the rhythm.

This was their little slice of heaven, especially on the warmer days when they’d sit outside at the little white fold-out tables. But these days were the best.

When the rain was coming down in the city a little too hard, and Stark would give his okay for him to steal his boy away from the lab for the day. Watching Pete’s curls glisten with water droplets as the two of them ran under the awnings of shops lining the streets, trying to avoid the storm.

Hiding away in Brooklyn from the rush and woe of life, with a slice of custard pie and his best boy’s hand in his, this was a life worth living.

With a vibranium thumb wiping away a smidge of vanilla ice cream that didn’t quite make it to the boy’s mouth, and a flushed face accompanied by quiet giggles, a smile creeps onto his face.

Icy blue meet whiskey brown, and yeah, this is their little slice of heaven.


End file.
